


Secrets In Disguise

by KeithIsGay132



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's their boss and friend, Bisexual Lance, Depressed Lance, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, Government conspiracies?????, Keith has anxiety, Klancey Klance UwU, Lots o violence, M/M, Macaron girl Romelle, Pansexual Hunk, Shiro and Adam are teachers, Trans! Lesbian Romelle, adopted keith, bisexual allura, coffee shop au!, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithIsGay132/pseuds/KeithIsGay132
Summary: Welp, let's just see how the heck this goes, also this is my first fanfiction that I am determined to continue so if the pacing is bad and there's some grammar mistakes I apologize oof-I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to give construction criticism!





	1. Only The Beginning

          There are so many surprises in this world, such a fantasy-like wonderland for some, others finding it to still be the same old Earth it’s always seemed to be. Some believe in mythical creatures, elf-like people walking around in disguise right in front of our eyes. Others believe in nightmares, evil, purple monsters that roam around at night, killing all prey they find. There’s been theorists staying up all night, trying to make sense of the dream-like world that people live in. Some people have trained to hunt and sell them, some succeeding, but others claiming it’s fake. That these beings don’t exist. If you’re one of them, you have much to discover about your world. The government is a believer, but not in a good way. 

          People know about their plans, and most oppose, but where there’s positivity. There’s always that pinch of negativity. Plans that can kill, hurt, and break apart the peace that was slowly being made. Families get split and broken apart, loved ones disappear when they had years of life left, and some beings live longer than 100 years old. But now, as Fall slowly started to arrive and high school for the young individuals we shall be learning about, it all started to get busier at the local Autumn Warmth, which mainly specializes in coffee, but due to popular demand after a special they had they now also sell macarons in every flavor and color. The school that they built their establishment nearby is Votlaiden High School, the highest ranking school in all the country, most of the students succeeding and continuing to in life.

          At Autumn Warmth, it was a very busy and hectic day. The tables were packed, people also standing outside in the cold, carefully sipping their coffee and biting into their macarons. Romelle was more stressed than ever, having to rush the process of her famous macarons, stacking and filling them crooked now, “Allura, I need backup! Tell Lance to stop making coffee and help me!” She was new to the establishment and was already learning the habits of everyone. “Lonce can’t, he’s busy with coffee!” Allura yelled back to her, causing Romelle to go into full panic mode. She made a mental note to herself: Never let Lance leave the kitchen. Her second work working and she was already failing at her job, just peachy. She was about to just give up when she heard loud thumping footsteps, Allura herself running into the kitchen and already working on another batch of macarons, “Pidge, handle the cash register, Hunk write down the orders and hand them back! That’s an order!” Allura was like the captain of the building, one wrong move and you walk the plank. 

          Everyone had gotten accustomed to her rules, personality, and a strict schedule. Hunk was the first to get up when Allura called for him, throwing on his cap and already running beside to where the cash registers were. Pidge hesitated slightly, slowly standing up and yawning softly, having fallen asleep. Once they got to the cash register, panic mode for them ensued the second they saw the people lined up and waiting, “Oh quiznack.” With Keith at the coffee station, it wasn’t all too bad, all he had to do was pick up the pace slightly to let Lance pour the cream in, or add in the small extra details Keith tends to skip. Lance was a person who took quality over quantity, so to work with Keith who was the opposite way, they worked pretty well together.

          Except for the bickering, the never-ending bickering between them. Day, afternoon, and even during some of the night shifts they shared was spent bickering, “Lance, hurry up with that cream crap, the customers are getting antsy.” Keith wasn’t as harsh or strict with Lance or Hunk as much as Allura was, only telling them orders in a casual tone. The small, and very simple, order he had made seemed to tick Lance off a bit. A loud huff was heard from the Cuban as he only quickened the pace by a few seconds, still being cautious and precise, “You’re getting antsy, Mr.GrumpyPants!” Now Lance did the one thing he regretted, looking back to see Romelle’s progress, which was always further than his. Even in the kitchen, Romelle seemed to bake better, even if he had help from Allura, it was like the world had it out for him to fail with macarons. Lance is bound determined that Romelle only gets his help to get more things out the way, heck even Keith could probably do better. 

          “Lance, the coffee’s overfilling!” Now Keith had a very aggravated and harsh tone, teeth slightly gritted as he ran away, grabbing a towel and coming back to clean up the mess. Lance snapped out of it, paying attention back to their current situation, quickly setting the cream cup down. Shoot. He now bit his lip, deciding to keep quiet and focus on decorating them again. Once the mess was cleaned up, Keith was back to making the coffee, the stress and anxiety slowly decreasing as the customers did. Eventually, there was nobody else but the ‘Coffee and Crew’ as Hunk dubbed them, and nobody dared to ruin the cute name Hunk thought of.

          “Jesus Christ, why can’t we just have a normal shift?” Pidge now plopped down into one of the table’s, panting heavily from speaking and moving more than usual, mouth feeling dry and brain fried. They were about to rest their head on the table when instead a cup was placed in front of them, a sweet aroma emitting from the steam rising from it. Chocolate caramel. They now looked amazed, shocked and surprised, looking up to see none other than Lance McClain, wearing a bright smile as he set it down in front of them, “One chocolate caramel for our favorite Pidgeon!” He laughed happily, waiting a good minute or two, staring down at them as he waited for a small thank you. Dead silence. Gulping, he now slowly walked to a tray, making the others their favorite coffees as well and then handing them out. 

          “So, anybody got any annoying customers stories to share?” Silence yet again, but this one wasn’t too long. This time, Keith responded, setting his cup down and huffing, “Before you showed up to help, this one weird chick tried to flirt with me. She said…” Clearing his throat, coughing a bit he now tried to impersonate a female's voice, “You smell very familiar.” and then just leaned close and sniffed at me, then walking away without getting anything. It was actually pretty weird…” Keith now seemed confused, baffled, once again wondering ‘why did she sniff me?’. His next thought was quickly blocked out by Lance’s voice, confusingly chiming in, “Sniffed you? Like, a super weird dog of some sort? Wait… a female… a dog, it’s a bitch!”

          That instantly caused everyone to burst out into laughter, Hunk quietly and cutely giggling, Keith’s being the most gravely. Allura’s sounded like some fancy person quietly laughing (most likely at your face), and Pidge’s involved snorts every now and then. Eventually, after a good 10 minutes of pure laughter it slowly died down, Lance, Keith, and Pidge wiping their eyes, “Oh good god, Lance, I swear you’re just full of jokes.” Allura giggled a bit before stopping for good now, smiling warmly. Lance, hearing what he took as a compliment, blushed bright and looked over at Allura. He’s always liked her, and he still kinda does. How could you not like someone as wonderful as her? She’s so nice and sweet, and… breathtakingly gorgeous. 

          That’s something that everybody knows about Allura, except for Keith, he’s always rejected girls. Lance never understood why, Keith should be loving it up with the ladies! They’re practically crawling all over him! Sigh, he’ll never know the feeling of holding a cuddly, soft, and sweet girl if he keeps rejecting them, “Keith, I’m getting you a girlfriend!” Eventually, he yelled out, not realizing that he just interrupted everyone, eyes widening now as he bit his lip. Once Keith heard Lance yell, he spit out the coffee that he was drinking, eyes widening as he turned to Lance. Goddammit, of course, Lance had to say that. There was a reason he ignored, and usually never brought up, girls. This was one of the reasons. Keith hated having to explain personal things to people, he still despised telling Shiro how his day was if it went shitty. Sure, he had gotten over his past and blah blah blah, cliche shit, but he’d rather die than talk about his pathetic issues.

          “Lance, you’re a kinda cool person, but if you say that one more time I’m throwing you out every damn window in this building.” Keith now crossed his arms, leaving his coffee on the table as he got up, moving to lean against one of the walls. To everyone, Keith was just sulking and being emo, which he wasn’t trying to. Instead, he was just trying to do something to distract himself. Now his heartbeat quickened, sweating worse than before, and shaky breaths emitting from him. No, no, not here. Please not here of all places, “Uh…I’ve gotta go, uh, call Shiro. Outside. In private…” 

          Nobody questioned his behavior, well, except for Lance and Allura. Hunk and Pidge, as well as Romelle, were caught up in sipping coffee and biting into the sweetness that macarons are. Before Allura could question the sudden nervousness of her fellow worker, Keith was already out the door with his jacket, whipping out his phone the second the door shut. Now he stood outside, waiting for Shiro to pick up the call, “Keith, didn’t I tell you not to call me during teaching hours?” “Shiro…I…“ A deep sigh was heard through the phone, Shiro’s tone changing from his usual seriousness to concerned and worried, “I thought I told you to take your medication. Is it in your pocket?” Keith shook his head, even though he knew Shiro couldn’t see him, letting out a deep and shaky breath. Fucking dumbass, of course, he didn’t bring it with him, “I’m going to assume no. Since Adam’s in his grading period right now, I’ll send him down to pick you up with the pills, okay?” “Okay, thank you, Shiro…”

 

**~With Allura~**

 

          Allura was now suspicious, and she was making a mental note in her head to lecture Keith on his behavior, deeply and calmly sighing, “Romelle, you’re in charge while I’m away. Lance, don’t do anything that you’ll get in trouble for.” Now on her way to the door, Lance gasped as if he had been offended, smacking his own hand onto his chest, “Why, the audacity of you to underestimate me, the Lance McClain! Lancey Lance! Loverboy Lance! Lance the Creamer!” At the last name, Pidge snickered, rolling their eyes. Laughing, Pidge stood up and crossed their arms, giving Lance a smirk, “The Creamer? Is that some dumb nickname all the girls give you because you-” 

          Eventually Lance saw where this was headed, screeching a bit as he quickly clamped Pidge’s mouth shut, pouting. “Pidge! We don’t need to ruin Hunk and Romelle’s innocence, cmon!” He now sighed deeply, uncovering Pidge’s mouth as he now pouted even more, arms crossed and sinking into his chair, “Anyways, while you all bicker and argue, I’ll calmly and responsibly take care of Keith.” With that, Allura finally made it out the door, turning to her left to see Keith, just now hanging up from a call. It took him a few moments to realize his surroundings, eyes widening as he saw Allura, jumping and stumbling back away from her a bit, “A-Allura! What’re you doing out here!” His voice cracked slightly, a bit pissed about Allura’s sudden appearance, but too panicked to focus on it. Thoughts were now swarming his head, feeling his current condition only worsen.

 

**Please**

 

“Uhm, Keith?”

 

**No**

 

“Keith… are you there? Hello?”

 

**Stop it**

 

“Keith! Answer me!!”

 

**Stop it**

 

“Keith?!”

 

**Please… just stop…**

 

“KEITH!”

 

 

 

          What the quiznack happened? was the only thought going through Keith’s head as he slowly sat up, finding himself in a white room. Not any regular room though, a hospital room, “What the… oh no…” He now put his head in his hands, sighing deeply and already putting the pieces together. Anxiety attack. Of course. Keith only laid his head back down onto the pillow, sighing deeply and closing his eyes, until he heard the door open, instantly sitting up a bit too quick in too short of time, “Keith, calm down, it’s just me.” Once his eyes were open, and he had gotten over the dizziness of sitting up so fast, he saw Adam in front of him. Sending him a small smile he slowly got out of the bed and stood up, looking up at him, “Shiro got stuck in traffic?” 

          “Takashi got stuck in traffic.” Keith and Adam laughed now, surprised but also amazed that they had been thinking the same thing. The two had slightly bonded a bit more, but Keith wasn’t as close with Adam as he was Shiro. But, you can’t really blame him, Shiro raised him and helped guide him down the right path and get him where he is today. Keith’s still learning how to get close to others, but he did trust Adam, except for when Adam went into his room without his permission. Yet, Adam still did it anyways, teasing Keith and saying ‘Shiro gave me permission’, “So, is there anything I can do to help you stay calm? What if I got a coffee or something for you, then I could tell the oth-” Adam was about to continue, but then was interrupted by Keith loudly yelling ‘no’, looking at him confused, “Why no? They care about you Keith, and they’ll want to know what happened.” Adam wasn’t understanding why Keith kept rejecting his idea. It’s always been a struggle of his to, truly, understand anything about Keith. He only cares about his hair before he goes to sleep, he showers in the morning before work, and he rides his motorcycle even if it’s raining.

          Nothing seemed to make sense about Keith. Now a deep sigh was let out, Keith looking away from Adam, “Because, just- they wouldn’t understand, okay Adam!” Keith now snapped at him, furious and blood boiling as he bit the inside of his cheek. The room was silent, Adam sighing softly and frowning, slowly getting up, “Okay, okay. You don’t have to tell them, I should go pick Takashi up from work.” Wait, it was already over? But didn’t Shiro say it was Adam’s grading period? Keith looked up above the door. 5:37 P.M., no wonder it felt different. Soft and quiet footsteps now walked over to the door, slowly twisting the handle, pulling the door open, and then walking out. Now, Keith was by himself in the room, the clock’s handles ticking and the soft humming of machines being the only noise echoing throughout the room. Dammit. 

          Then, his phone buzzed, breaking the silence and filling it with the instrumental of Jesse Pee’s I’m Not Gay. Quickly, he reached over for his phone, ugh, just Lance. Letting out a deep, and disappointed sigh, he answered the call, holding the phone up to his ear, _“Keith! What happened?! Allura told us she walked out and then you just… passed out.”_ Silently cursing to himself in his head, he took a few moments to calm himself again, taking a deep breath before speaking, “Nothing happened Lance, I was just a bit light-headed and I didn’t expect to see Allura of all people…” _“Allura? What’s so bad about seeing Allura?”_

          Lance was sitting in his room, sprawled out on his bed, holding his phone to his ear as his other hand rested under his head, looking up at the blue LED lights strung throughout his room, “Lance, just fuck off about it already, okay?” As his blue eyes trailed over to his dresser, he let out a soft sigh, frowning, “No, Keith, I will not fuck off until you tell me what’s wrong. This is the fourth time something like this has happened…” Now, his eyes moved to look at his walls, trailing along the painted ocean waves. Lightly, he bit his lip, waiting for a response from Keith. None, “Keith, cmon, just tell me already! I’m just worried about you, and I want to know what’s wrong! Is it too much to ask?” Slowly, his voice went from concerned to worried, quiet and soft as he rolled onto his right side, looking at the pictures he had taped on the wall beside his bed. Now, three beeps came from Lance’s phone, signaling that Keith had hung up. Gently, he tossed his phone onto his blue bean bag, now reaching beside him to holding his giant shark plush close to his chest, “I guess it is…” Hearing footsteps slowly get louder, he knew his mamá was approaching his door, wiping the newly forming tears away from his eyes and putting on a bright smile. As she opened the door, he looked up at her, tightly hugging his plush. 

          “¡ Mamá, estás en casa! ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? **(Mom, you're home! How was work?)** ” Lance’s mamá, Rosita, smiled brightly at her son, laughing a bit, “¡Lance! Bueno, el trabajo era bueno... pero ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano? **( **Lance! Well, work was nice... but what are you doing home so early?)**** ” Now Lance was panicking internally, how would he get out of this one? With a lot of panicked, but also cautious thinking, he came up with a hopefully believable story. Hopefully, “No te preocupes, mamá, me dejaron terminar mi turno antes. Tengo que prepararme para cuando empiece la escuela, ¿no? **( **Don't worry mom, I was just allowed to end my shift earlier. Gotta prepare for when school starts, right?)**** ” Instead of knowing he was lying, she believed him just like he hoped she would. But, she decided to do more than he had thought she would, walking over to his closet. Now Lance gasped, eyes widening as he realized what she was about to do, “Mamá, wait-!” Too late. She already flung the doors wide open. “¡ Oh, lance, todo esto es un desastre! ¡ Ni siquiera puedo encajar un pie aquí! **( **Oh, Lance, this is all a mess! I can't even fit a foot in here!)**** ” It was going to be a while…

 

**~With Romelle~**

          Finally, home sweet home. Walking through the door, Romelle let her cheek markings show as she noticed her brother sitting on the light blue couch in the living room, instantly lighting up, “Bandor! You’re home!” She smiled brightly, running up to him and sitting beside him, hugging him gently. Bandor chuckled happily, smiling softly and hugging his sister back gently, wincing a bit when she squeezed him a bit. Quickly though, she apologized for the squeeze, Bandor brushing it off, “Don’t worry ‘Melle, one little squeeze isn’t going to hurt me.” It wasn’t entirely true, but Bandor has experienced much worse. The reason why he wasn’t home for so many months was due to military stuff, something he wasn’t allowed to tell Romelle, forced to keep the information he gained a secret from her. Romelle had been longing for her brother to return, relieved and overjoyed that he was now back, “But what if I bust a stitching? I don’t want you to get hurt.” She now looked up at him sadly, slightly pulling away from the hug. Something she’s always worried about was hurting her brother accidentally, even having nightmares of it sometimes.Bandor now looked up at his sister with a soft smile, shaking his head a few times, “Oh ‘Melle, nothing bad is going to happen to me. Will you feel better if I promise you?” Romelle slowly nodded her head, giving a small smile to him now and gently hugging him again, “It would mean the world to me, Bandor.”

 

**The weak are always hesitant to believe the inevitable**.

 

**~With Allura~**

          After finally making it home, Allura took her keys out of her pocket, sifting through them until she found the galaxy painted one, “Here we go!” Holding the key in her hand, she walked up to the pink door, unlocking it and slowly swinging it open. With a deep sigh of exhaustion and a weak smile, she stepped inside, taking the key out and quickly shutting and locking the door behind her, “It’s alright Coran, just me, nothing to worry about!” Slowly taking a few deep breaths to relax, her eyes closed as the markings on her cheeks were now visible, the points at the tips of her ears growing to become elf-like, smiling warmly as she walked upstairs. Standing at the top of the stairs now, she turned to the white door that had a painted-on orange mustache, going over to it and opening it, “Oh, thank goodness you’re here Princess! Things aren’t looking too bright for us at the moment…” Coran was sitting in an office chair, scooting back to give Allura a view of the computer screen, her eyes widening as she quickly rushed over. As she read the title of the article, she started to curse under her breath, levels of worry and stress rising, “The government can’t do that though, that’s illegal right?” Allura looked over at Coran now with panicked eyes, her pointed ears sticking upright in distress, Coran frowning and sighing softly. 

          “Sadly, not anymore. They’ll be forcefully searching the homes starting Friday at 6:30 AM, we’ll be lucky if we can even try to figure out what their formation will be before Friday. I may not know what street they’re starting at, but with a few hacking skills from Pidge maybe we could-” “Coran! No! We can’t let anyone know! What if they rat us out to the government, what if they figure out what we are! I would love to have Pidge’s help, but we just can’t risk it, I’m sorry Coran.” Allura was at first quick to deny trying to get Pidge’s help, slowly calming as she now realized their dire situation. Analyzing, deeply thinking, wondering, pondering. This would be what their next five days would consist of. There wasn’t time to fool around or goof off, it was time to get ready. Now, there would be Alteans and Galran exploited daily after Friday morning, and they could be two of them to add to the list, “I have to call Romelle and Bandor, they need to be ready. Bandor should be, but Romelle’s never been through something this life-threatening.” Allura now dug her phone out of her purse, unlocking it and quickly calling Romelle, holding it up to her ear. It buzzed for a few moments, but eventually a small click was heard, signalling that Romelle had picked up, “Allura, you called! What is it? Do we need a new stock of macarons for the shop?”

          At first, Allura couldn’t help but sadly smile, Romelle didn’t deserve to have to go through something like this. It was as if a rose had been stabbed by its own thorns, “Romelle, I’m dearly sorry to tell you this, but beginning Friday at 6:30 AM… our houses will be entered by force. They’re searching for us, Coran is going to try to find what street and house they’re starting at, but until then we can only be prepared to either run or fight.” When Allura was done, she heard footsteps and then some other noises, a new voice speaking. Bandor, “Princess, I know that you don’t want to, but perhaps we should contact the Bl-” “We are not going to trust those bloodthirsty beasts! They’ve been killing our kind for centuries!” The second that Bandor was getting ready to make a suggestion, Allura interrupted him, tone now harsh and strict. She wasn’t siding with the Galra, not after all that they’ve done to her kind and her father. Never again shall they be an ally of Alteans, “I understand Princess, I did not mean to anger you, I apologize.” Bandor softly sighed, Romelle’s voice now chiming in through the phone, Allura jumping a bit at the sudden change, “Allura, where do you think the best hiding place would be? The hotel? The shop? The forest?” 

          A forest, a forest far away from this town. Romelle’s geniusness might be the thing that saves us last few. Allura pondered on the thought of going to a forest, then snapping her fingers as she wore a small smile, “We’ll get everyone else and tell them we’re going on a small vacation, they’ll have until Friday 5:00 AM to pack, at 5:30 AM sharp we’ll be departing.” As Coran heard Allura speak, he smiled brightly for the first time in a few vargas, jumping up out of his seat happily only to fall down. Allura jumped again, startled by the thud Coran made, turning around to look down at him, “We’re going on vacation! Oh finally, does that mean I can get ol’ Grandpa Wimbleton’s nunvil collection to bring?” A small pause now ensued, Romelle’s voice chiming in again, “I can tell the others right now in a Vacation Groupchat! I’ll make sure that Bandor is also ready! Thank you, Allura, I’ll see you at the shop!” Before Romelle’s happy voice left though, even after the grim discussion, she made a sound similar to a kiss before hanging up. Allura flushed up a bit until she remember what all they had to do, frowning again as she looked out the covered window, “The Blades might just be our last resort.”

**~With Hunk and Pidge~**

“Hunk, cmon! You gotta be quicker than that if you want to get paid!” Sushi Master was always a competitive game for Hunk and Pidge, always working as teammates though, Pidge always yelling whenever something was about to go wrong. Hunk always panicked whenever Pidge yelled, getting more urgent to press more buttons and do more things, always finding himself forced to wait while his game character chopped up fish or rice, “I’m trying, okay? You can’t rush perfection, Pidge!” Eventually, the timer ended and both of the characters stopped moving, hanging their heads down as a big fat ‘GAME OVER’ appeared. Sighing, Pidge and Hunk accepted their failure to properly make virtual sushi together, Pidge leaning forward to swipe their finger across the glowing Xbox symbol. Slowly, the console powered down, making a small beep before it shut off all the way. Now Hunk laid back on the bean bag, slightly sinking into it as he slowly calmed down. Playing video games with Pidge always did stress him out a bit, especially after the crazy shift they just had. Letting his mind drift, he started thinking back to after their shift, now frowning a bit as he looked over at his tech buddy, “Hey, do you think we should call Lance? Usually he’s all over us, or a girl, but when our shift ended he seemed a bit… off I guess?” 

          Unintentionally, he ended the last part with a question, because how could he be sure. Yeah, he’s known Lance for years, their moms are best friends after all. It’s just been a bit different lately, going other places after work and even as far as not calling them back. Sure it was a 50/50 chance that if they did call, whether or not Lance would pick up, but there was just this feeling. This uneasiness. “Hunk, you know that he’s the biggest flirt around. He’s probably at the bar busy losing his virginity or some shit.” Pidge didn’t seem concerned in the least, just figuring that Lance was with a girl like he used to be. They’ve just come to terms with the fact Lance is a flirt, eventually starting to just drift off to making more and more inventions and playing video games with Hunk over. Were they basically abandoning Lance? Yeah, they were, and in all honesty for them they would probably be doing the same with Hunk eventually. Ever since middle school they’ve never been the one to connect with people, always finding inventions and technology their best friend. Still finding it to be their best friend. It was obvious that Hunk nor Lance understood, but Keith was the one person that did, even helping them make some of the inventions they created. Despite all of their tech-made friends, none of them could truly understand Pidge. They were just programming, and nothing more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how rushed all of the plot seems to be, it's my first legit fic so I'm still learning the ropes. And I just love writing angst and all. This chapter does involve mentions of blood and violence so if you aren't okay with that then I suggest that you stop reading this since this fic will eventually get deep with gore and blood at some point, after all it's me writing it.
> 
> Also guys dw Keith isn't homophobic, he's just surprised and stuff and Lance is over-worrying.
> 
> Also also this chapter was two pages shorter on Google Docs then the other since I thought that the spot I ended it at was a good spot to stop at for this chapter, and I was running out of ideas oof.
> 
> /Edit/ Heya! So don't worry, chapter three is going to be in the works soon, school and life has just been a huge butt to me recently :P

          Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years. All of these seemed to stretch out longer than they were, atleast to a certain ravenette that is. Due to his high anxiety levels yesterday the doctors had him spend the night at the hospital, and the only thing Keith did the entire time was lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Despite the doctors recommendations for him to sleep, he didn’t. Instead he let his mind wander the entire time, exactly what he was doing now as he walked down the paved path of concrete, losing track of time as he continued to think. Eventually Keith pulled out his phone and earbuds from one of his fanny packs, plugging them in and blaring _Best Friend_ , continuing to walk. He couldn’t help but feel that something was… off. Unusual. Slowly he came to a stop, looking behind him with a now worried look, taking a deep sigh of relief when he saw no one. Before he was able to continue on though a hand reach out from the alleyway, grabbing his collar and roughly yanking him over, practically throwing his back against the brick wall of the building behind him. With a pained grunt he slowly opened his eyes, having shut them from the sudden pull, seeing a male that was obviously stronger than him, taller by two or three inches. “Listen the fuck up, you little shit. I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I wouldn’t be walking around unarmed if I were you.” As the male spoke his grip on Keith’s collar tightened, his empty hand moving to pull a pocket knife out, Keith tilting his head up as the blade was hovering only a few centimeters away from his neck. 

          With a grimace Keith stayed still, fists clenched as he thought of what to do, drawing in a sharp breath as the blade moved ever-so-closer to the fragile skin, “How about you shut your mouth instead, I’d rather not smell shit every time you speak.” Now one of his hands relaxed to move behind himself, grabbing at the handle of the sheathed knife attached to his belt, teeth clenching as he felt the blade lightly press against his neck. As the male was about to speak Keith decided to strike, using the hand keeping him pressed to the wall for leverage as he raised his legs, yelling as he roughly kicked the man back. Once he had succeeded in that the hand on his collar let go, dropping him to the floor, landing with a grunt. Quickly he stood up, moving so that his back was to the exit of the alleyway, knife tightly gripped in his hand. Now he noticed his phone on the ground, cursing under his breath, knowing he couldn’t leave it behind. “That chick never told me you’d put up a fight. Guess that just makes this even more fun.” With a horrified look Keith watched as the man began to change, skin turning purple as eyes glowed a sinister and menacing yellow, now a good foot or two taller. Instead of backing away though Keith only stayed still, trying to ignore how his hands now shook and trembled, knuckles now white due to the death grip on his knife, “If you’re here to kick my ass, you better give up while you can.” Now he watched the monstrous figure charge at him, gasping as he quickly ducked and sprinted forward, free hand reaching out to grab his phone from the ground and place it into his fanny pack.

          _Shit, he just let himself get cornered._ With almost zero hesitation the now purple male turned around, roaring in frustration as he now ran up to Keith again. Now Keith attempted to dodge under his arm again, but was instead picked up by his own arm, held in the air. “I better give up while I can, eh? Maybe you were talking to yourself.” With a devilish grin he now attempted to stab the knife into Keith’s neck, Keith himself now panicking as his breathing started to quicken, not thinking as his hand went to grab the blade. The pain that he felt was indescribable, roughly biting his tongue as he kept gripping at the blade of the pocket knife, eventually grabbing the knife out of the males hand and tossing it aside. Now his empty and blood-gushing hand shook as it dangled beside him, lowly growling as he now slightly pulled himself up with the arm that was being tightly held, shutting his eyes as he roughly bit down on the person's arm. Hearing a pained and raspy groan Keith knew he had succeeded in biting down hard enough, yelping as he was dropped yet again. This time instead of fighting though he put his knife away, non-bloody hand pulling out his phone as he ran out of the alleyway, sprinting down the sidewalk as he randomly selected one of his contacts. _“Keith! You called, is everything okay?” Oh bloody hell, of course._ Despite his regret of not checking who he called he only continued to run, chest quickly rising and falling as his breathing was getting worse, bloody hand wincing and tensing up, “Lance, I need you to drive to Chester L. Avenue, now!” Keith’s voice was filled with demand, panic, but also fear. 

          He knew that Chester L. Avenue was two blocks away, but if he kept going at the pace he was he’d make it in time, maybe a few seconds before Lance arrived. _“Okay, but uh… why? Something isn’t wrong, right?”_ _Oh if only you knew._ “Hey! I’m not done with you!” Now the monstrous beast of a male was running behind him, Keith’s chest and throat tightening as he heard the voice, quickly running faster. As Keith continued to run he found himself stumbling and tripping over his own feet, crossing the first crosswalk. _Just one more, Keith. Cmon!_ But then he was stopped right before the second one, eyes widening as his body froze still, hand on his arm once again in a death grip. Once the loud humming of an engine was heard though the male quickly let go, shifting back to a human-like form as he ran off. “Keith, what happened?” The soft voice of a familiar Cuban boy snapped him out of his frozen state, eyes quickly moving to look ahead of him, seeing a dark blue shiny car with some rust here and there. Now Keith forced himself to walk towards the car, stopping as he watched Lance open the door and climb out, standing up and slowly approaching him. “You look like you just got spooked… and what happened to your hand?” Now Lance’s eyes landed on the bloody hand, some of the drops dripping down and staining the ground. Keith couldn’t respond, he couldn’t breathe, eyes now darting around in panic. Quickly Lance caught onto what was happening, eyes widening as he went to gently set a hand on Keith’s back, but withdrew it before contact was made. _Physical contact only worsens these types of attacks._ “Keith, I want you to look at me okay? Just look at me.” Now his voice was sincere and calm, Keith’s eyes slowly meeting Lance’s, slightly calming down now. After some time Lance had Keith sit in the backseat, sitting beside him and making sure no part of them were touching, helping him calm down and relax.

          “Now that you’re doing better… can you tell me what happened? Nobody gets a bloody hand for no reason.” Slowly Keith took deep and soothing breaths, leaning his head to rest on Lance’s shoulder. Now he thought of how to even describe what happened, biting his lower lip as he attempted to think of even a single sentence, “I… I was walking back from the hospital. I felt weird on my way to Shiro’s, but nobody was behind me. They were in the alleyway instead.” His throat started to tighten up again only to loosen up as Lance gently rested his cheek on Keith’s head. “Go on… I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” Slowly Keith started to speak again, describing how he had been attacked. But instead of talking about the monstrous thing the guy had turned into, he covered it up by saying that the male was very tall and strong. Then it was silent, Lance about to ask about holding Keith only to get a nod, Keith somehow knowing what he was going to ask. Now with an arm around Keith, Lance kept him close, whispering calming things in his ear. Eventually after some time of this Lance heard quiet snores, smiling softly as he realized Keith had fallen asleep, gently laying him down and using the seatbelts to keep his body from rolling down off the seats. As he drove Keith to his place he couldn’t help but frown, checking on him every now and then with the rear-view mirror, smiling warmly every time he saw how peaceful and calm Keith was in his sleep. Slowly the car pulled up to his house after a few minutes of driving, making sure not to halt to a stop as to not wake Keith up, shutting the car off once it was parked. Getting out he opened the back door, unbuckling the seatbelts and gently holding Keith in his arms, “Let’s get you inside, Sleeping Beauty.” Now with a quiet chuckle to himself as he walked up to the door of his home, gently kicking the door a few times due to his inability to know, stepping back as it swung open.

          “¡Lance! ¿Es uno de tus amigos(Lance! Is this one of your friends?)?” Mama Rosíta now fell silent for a few moments, looking at the sleeping Keith and then back up at her son Lance. A warm smile grew on her face as she moved out of the way for Lance, watching as he carefully held Keith close to him in his arms. Now Lance gave his Mama a bright smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead, “This is Keith, he’s kind of an idiot. Slipped and cut his hand on glass while he was busy listening to MCR or something.” A low chuckle came from him as he pictured Keith slipping now, laughing a bit with his mama. Now he was carrying Keith up the stairs, entering his room once again, door already swung wide open. Walking to his bed he gently set Keith down, taking off his boots before placing his feet down on the baby blue blanket, “Let’s do something about your hand now…” Standing back up he walked to the bathroom attached to his room, wetting a face-cloth and squeezing most of the water out, walking back and gently cleaning off Keith’s hand. Now he grimaced as the blood stained the once white rag, biting his lower lip a bit rough as he continued to clean it, eyes widening in horror as he saw how deep the cuts were, “What the hell did you do, Keith…” Quickly he moved back to the bathroom, getting a thing of alcohol wipes and returning, sitting beside him. This would burn like hell, but it needed to be done to help Keith’s hand get any better. This boy _just_ got out of the hospital, he’s not going back again. 

          Now he held Keith’s hand in one of his, wipe in the other, “Keith, I’m sorry.” Gently and lightly he touched the hand with the wipe, jumping and quickly pulling the wipe away once he saw Keith jolt up, eyes wide and teeth clenched, “Lance, what the ever-loving fuck are you doing to my hand?!” Rolling his eyes Lance took a deep breath, looking at him softly and worriedly. “What do you think I’m doing, burning your hand off? I’m cleaning it so that you don’t have to stay at the goddamn hospital again.” Now he lightly pressed the wipe to Keith’s hand again, a raspy and quiet cry coming from Keith as he did so, slowly proceeding to cleanse the hand. Eventually Keith got used to the stinging sensation, sighing softly as the wipe eventually left his hand, looking up at Lance now with a curious and soft look, “You really didn’t have to do this, Lance… I was an ass to you yesterday.” Keith’s voice was soft and filled with confusion, watching as Lance tossed the wipe into a nearby trashcan and faced him, ocean blue eyes looking at him. Now he felt a weird feeling as Lance smiled sincerely at him, dark freckles standing out on his-what the fuck was he doing. _This is Lance, Lance! Probably the straightest guy out there! What the hell was he thinking?_

          “Even though you were a jerk to me, you’re my coworker and friend. Plus, you looked so scared and shaken up, I couldn’t just leave you like that, Keith.” As Lance spoke the smile dropped to a sad frown, hand gently resting on Keith’s shoulder. Keith was still processing the words Lance spoke, eyes wide in surprise as he repeated the words over and over again in his head. This was something he’d never thought would happen, or something that anybody would be willing to do for a jerk like him. With slight hesitancy he leaned forward, setting his head on Lance’s shoulder, sighing shakily as his eyes wandered around the room to distract himself, “Thank you, Lance.” Now the room fell silent, soft breathing being the only noise. Lance slowly moved his hand from Keith’s shoulder, now wrapping both his arms around the smaller boy, “So, Keith. I have a question.” “And I might have an answer.” After Keith’s response Lance couldn’t help but laugh now, smiling brightly as he continued to happily laugh for a bit. Slowly he calmed back down, quietly chuckling as he now looked at Keith, “Do you think that-” 

          “¡Lance! ¡ Ven a ayudar a tu madre a llevar comestibles!” (Lance! Come help your mother carry groceries!) Of course. If anything were to ruin the moment, it was his Mama. Sighing deeply Lance now got up and left Keith sitting there, looking back at him to see his usual shitty grin. Crossing his arms with a small pout he rolled his eyes playfully, chuckling a bit before walking out the door, rushing down the stairs and outside to help his mother. “McClains, apparently they’re all the same.” Keith now rolled his own eyes as he smiled a bit to himself, standing up as well and looking down at his hand, nose scrunching up as he grimaced at the deep cuts he saw as well as his now bloody and ruined glove, “Great, now I get to try and hide this from Shiro and Adam.” Taking off the glove he stuffed it in his pocket, deciding to just leave his hand exposed until he found some place to buy bandages from, grabbing a ponytail holder and lazily pulling his hair up. Now he exited Lance’s room and started to walk down the stairs, eyes glancing over at the view of the Cuban carrying bags upon bags of groceries in, all with a bright smile. Eventually he made it downstairs, about to tell Lance that he was departing until he felt two things clinging to both his legs, standing still as he looked down at the two kids with wide and shocked eyes, “Uhm… hi?”

          Now Keith stayed frozen still, looking over at Lance with a look that practically screamed ‘get these off me now or I’m punching your face in’, watching as Lance quickly put the bags he had been carrying away as he ran over, “Tsk, tsk, María. Marco. ¿Qué dije de tocar extraños?(Tsk, tsk, Maria. Marco. What did I say about touching strangers?)” Lance gently pulled the kids off of his legs and into his arms, standing up now as he gave them both a questioning look. The small boy now sighed deeply with the girl who was probably his sister, both of them saying that they weren’t supposed to touch people they don’t know. Slowly Keith calmed back down again, still confused and curious though, both him and Lance startled by a voice off to their side. “Why hello, Keith. It’s so wonderful to meet you, it’s been so long since Lance has brought anyone over.” Turning Keith saw a lady about the same height as Lance setting bags down on the table, hazel eyes happily looking at the two, dark brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Now he gave her a nervous smile, honestly a bit surprised that Lance didn’t bring anyone around, especially with him bragging about how social he is. It’s always Lance talking about some girl he brought around, or some friend that came into town. No matter what, Lance always had something to talk about during work and during break, “Really? But-” Immediately Lance’s hand went to smack onto Keith’s mouse, laughing loudly and nervously with a bright smile, “Oh Keith, you’re so funny! How about you just sit down and relax?” 

          It was obvious that something was up with Lance, atleast to his mother that is. Keith though just figured that Lance was being himself, sighing and moving to a chair nearby, sitting and facing the two still. Now Lance’s mother turned to look into the room nearby and past the archway of a hall, smiling warmly, “Honey, have you met Keith yet?” Eventually her face light up and a pink dust coated her cheeks as he continued to look into the other room, Keith and Lance unable to see who she was looking at. Keith figured that Lance’s family was just like the rest, just a bit bigger that is, learning in Spanish last year that families from places like Spain, Paraguay, and many other countries that are Spanish tend to be very big. One thing he couldn’t have expected was what would happen next, watching as a short woman, most likely a foot or two shorter than Lance, with a warm smile and light brown hair walked out, bright blue eyes looking up at the other woman. “¡ Por supuesto que sí! Lance dijo que se resbaló y se cortó en vidrio... y lance, no llames idiotas a la gente, ¿de acuerdo?(Of course I have! Lance said that he slipped and cut himself on glass… and Lance, don’t call people idiots, alright?)” Keith now found himself shocked by this, not in the bad way though. The only same-sex couple he’s seen is Adam and Shiro, so seeing Lance with two moms was honestly a bit of a relief to him. As he felt himself relax he also found himself smiling warmly at them now, until he heard the word ‘idiota’, “Wait… Lance, did you call me an idiot?” Now Keith looked over at the Cuban boy with narrowed eyes, hand on hip. It was obvious that Lance had, mainly by the mischevious grin that grew onto his face, chuckling and rolling his eyes playfully, “It’s not pronounced idiot, it’s idiota.”

          Almost immediately Lance’s mother shot her son a look of warning, crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto one hip. “Lance Charles McClain! I thought your Mama and I told you not to call people that.” Once Lance heard his full name spoken he knew he was in for a lecture, gasping and stuttering a bit as he heard her speak, now motioning to Keith with his hands as he began to speak in return, “But mother! Keith is though! He wears his stupid fingerless gloves all the time, he’s moody, and he’s the most oblivious to my jokes! Which are comedy gold by the way-.” “Lance.” “-Just, how can you not get my jokes! Heck Keith can’t even get the one about the chicken crossing the road, the most simple one in the book!-” “Lance.” “-Then he’s always acting so cocky and badass and cool-” “Lance!” Keith was now the one to call out for him, free hand moving to grip his shoulder, instantly pulling it away and wincing a bit. Stupid fucking cuts. Lance now turned to him, but with a look of worry, quickly moving to inspect his cut and once bloody hand. “Mierda! Keith, why didn’t you tell me you needed it bandaged!” Pouting he now lightly smacked Keith’s arm, huffing and moving to a kitchen cabinet, pulling out gauze wrapping and moving back over, wrapping it over the cuts. Coughing into his arm Keith motioned to Lance’s moms looking at them, Lance looking over and quickly moving away from Keith, “Anyways, I should be heading back before my brother worries about me. Thank you.” Lance watched as Keith was already heading to the door, about to leave and shut it behind him when he quickly rushed over, gently grabbing his arm. 

          “Wait! I should drive you home just incase you… encounter glass!” Now Lance looked back at his Mama and mother, leaving out the door with Keith once he got signs of approval, smiling warmly and shutting the door behind him. Sighing in relief he now felt the full weight of his nervousness dump onto his shoulders, biting his lower lip and walking to his car with Keith. Hunk and Pidge used to come over, hell Hunk used to help his Mama cook! The thing is that with them they were both chill about him having two moms, but he wasn’t sure what Keith thought of it, and that’s what terrified him. What if Keith judged his family and him? What if Keith spread rumors once school started? All of these scared Lance as he slowly took the car out of park, shifting it to reverse and backing up, then switching into drive and pushing on the gas. Now as he drove he noticed Keith look out the window, growing more nervous now. _Keith probably thinks that I’m weird now, if he didn’t before._ “Lance, chill out. ‘Kay? Also, you’re going to wanna take a left on the next turn, and then go forward the next three blocks before taking a right.” Despite Keith’s very blunt statement to relax Lance’s tension only rose, hands gripping the wheel a bit tight as he then took a left at the turn Keith told him to. Gulping Lance forced his eyes to stay tracked on the road, the silence suffocatingly painful to him, now trying to distract his mind. Once he made it to Keith’s place, with his directions, he slowly stopped the car, sending Keith a soft smile, “I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Keith. Bye!” Now Lance made sure that Keith safely made it to his door, a frown slowly making its way instead of a smile as he let out a defeated and sad sigh. Was Keith nervous at his place when he went downstairs? Maybe it was because of him being too inviting or welcoming? No, not that, he had been earlier but Keith didn’t mind. What if… what if Keith didn’t like his family? What if he was another homophobe? What if, once highschool started up again, Keith also started bullying him? God, now Lance wished that he could just drive his worries away, not drive and gain more.

_There’s always someone watching, someone judging, and someone listening_

**_~With Shiro~_ **

          _Where the hell is Keith? He should’ve been home by now. Did he have another panic attack? Oh god, what if Keith passed out on the sidewalk? What if he was dead?_ “Shiro, open the door!” Now he was snapped back into the present when he heard his brother yell for him to open the door, jumping a bit and rushing to the door, quickly opening it and letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of Keith. _Don’t worry Takashi, Keith’s alright. He’s okay._ “Keith Gerald Shirogane, where were you? I’ve been worried sick!” Instead of sounding strict and serious the worry and fear leaked into his voice, making it soft and a bit shaky as he spoke, hands resting on hips. “Shiro, calm down. All that happened was I tripped and touched some glass.” With a deep and shaky breath Shiro pulled out his phone with a Neko Atsume cover, turning it on and showing Keith the screen, “It is 8:54! You weren’t just a few minutes late, you were almost three hours late Keith! Do you know what-” _“Shiro!”_ The snappy tone from his younger brother caught him off guard, looking at him with wide eyes before lightly biting his lower lip, sighing deeply. “I’m. Fine. I’m here, right? That means that I got back safely, you don’t need to worry.” 

          Now Keith’s voice went soft and quiet, sadly exhaling as he walked up to his older brother, burying his face into his chest and hugging him tightly. Without hesitation Shiro hugged Keith back a bit tight in return, letting his chin rest on his younger brother’s head, “I just don’t want to lose you Keith, I can’t afford to. Yeah, we’re not blood-related, but you’re still my brother and I’m always going to be looking out for you.” For a few moments it was silent until soft and quiet sniffles were heard, Keith burying his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck as his hands shakily grasped the back of his shirt, tightly holding onto him as if he’d lose him. “I’m sorry I scared you Shiro… all I did was trip on glass and cut my hand, but I made sure to treat it.” Gently the two then pulled away as Keith held out his bandaged hand, Shiro inspecting both sides as he was relieved to find only the one was cut, but it was pretty deep when he took the bandage off, “Well you did a really good job treating it, but glass wouldn’t cut this deep, are you sure that’s what happened Keith?” Shiro knew that glass wasn’t what cut Keith, so then what did? What was he not being told?


	4. REVISIONS!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter lkwejfklwejfkl

Hey guys! I just wanted to come in and say that I'm currently fixing this fic up! I'm going back over the two chapters and possibly splitting them in half, making it easier to write chapters that will only be 4 pages on Google Docs and make it easier for people to read! As I type, I'm working on revising and editing the first chapter, and I really hope that you all are just as excited to see how it turns out as I am! Since my fic account got locked out on Twitter (Because twitter is a little bitch), you can check for updates off my main account @Tododepresso!

I hope you're all having a good day! <3


End file.
